xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Witnesses
History Origin The Order of Witnesses was a religious group that was founded in the late twenty-first century by a Mutant seeking redemption from sins of his past. Members of the Order followed teachings and writings within their sacred book. They survived across the years and in its long years the Order's initiates watched centuries of social as well as political upheaval from the shadows. It was only in the most rare and direst circumstances did they ever take direct action. This was because the Order went to great lengths to hide their presence from the world. They were led by a parliament of individuals who never convened as a council in person and only met through psychic projections that manifested in a psi-shielded room. Their council was based in a hermetically sealed dome in the Savage Land and were far removed from the affairs of the world. To outsiders, the true goals of the Order of Witnesses was a complete mystery. All that was known was that they had pledged not to interfere in world politics until the arrival of the Pureblood. All members were honor bound to obey the covenant's of the Order of Witnesses, even those that they did not agree with. They were also opposed to Apocalypse but did not actively attempt to oppose him as they believed that only one of the sacred bloodline from The Twelve was capable of bringing about his downfall. Askani Rising In the distant future where En Sabah Nur arose to power, the Order remained and continued to survive in the reign of Apocalypse. The Order of Witnesses was responsible for finding Diogenes Chang and helping him recover for his injuries in exchange for him serving as their eyes as well as ears to the outside world. During this time, they sought one of the first bloodline to return to her rightful time and to shield this individual from the servants of En Sabah Nur. At this time, they discovered the presence of a being of incredible power and tasked Diogenes Chang with finding this person that bore a similiarty to a person from the sacred book. However, Chang meditated in the icy wastes of Antartica and was refusing psychic contact. Thus, they dispatched Squy'rr to retrieve him where they briefed him on his mission whilst sending Squy'rr to watch over him. Chang ultimately encountered Rachel Summers and took her to safety where he decided to help her though this aid was limited. However, the Order managed to witness the birth of the Askani who provided a more active resistance to Apocalypse's empire. During this time, Squy'rr reported the actions of Chang to the Order who maintained the belief that none could defeat Apocalypse except for the one destined in the sacred book. Thus, whilst they did not approve of Chang's subtle intervention, they did not seek to oppose it as they sought to determine Rachel Summer's place in the world whilst she opposed En Sabah Nur's rule through the Askani. According to the Order, they believed that Summers would not survive the final encounter with Apocalypse though Chang held the view that the group was so dedicated to dogma that they were paralysed in action. Chang would be captured by Diamandra Nero whist Squy'rr was killed in a brutal manner. Afterwards, Nero would travel to the Savage Land and detonate a neural scrambler that killed the entire Order of Witnesses. Their dead bodies would remain within their sealed chamber when Rachel Summers led the Askani to visit them. The only survivors was Sanctity and her sisters who asked Blaquesmith to take them to safety. Rachel Summers would have her Clan Askani detonate charges to destroy the dome of the Order of Witnesses to prevent their archives from falling into the hands of Apocalypse. Members Current *Diogenes Chang *Squy'rr Former *Coming Soon Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Coming Son Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams